Fire And Ice
"Fire And Ice" is the first episode of Season 4 of Young Justice, and the fifty-first of the overall series. Logline Synopsis She hated parties. Not all parties, just ones that Luthor put on. Jayla smiled at the guard, showing him her invitation. She was glad that her friend, who for worked Luthor had been able to get her one, on such a short notice. The guy nodded to her and she went past him, inside. Inside the lion's den. Blaze followed close behind her. "Tell me where to go." "That was easy. You look hot by the way." She did. She knew it. She was wearing a one sleeve black dress that stopped at her knees. It, as Blaze would put it "showed all the right curves in all the right places." "Shut up and stop staring at all the other girls here. Focus." "Yeah. I will. Just as soon as I talk to those sweet, beautiful things over there." Jayla looked at the three blond-haired girls that were staring at Blaze with intense interest. Perfect. That was just what she needed. Blaze turning to stone. What were they '''doing here? Jayla rolled her eyes when he left. Jayla stood by herself in the middle of the dance floor. Guards stared at her and she smiled sweetly, taking a glass of champagne. She pretended to drink. She looked at the clock. She didn't have a lot of time. Jayla put the champagne on a passing waiters tray and proceeded out of the hall. With a nod from Luthor a guard followed her. "Time for part 2, Blaze. Once you're done flirting with all the ladies, get over here." "Hey...they gave me their numbers. Said to come over anytime." "Good for you. " "Heads up. You got security coming at you. He followed you out." "Can I help you miss?" Jayla turned around, doing her best to look sick. It wasnt actually that hard. She did feel a little sick. It had been hot in the hall. "Oh, pardon me, monsieur. Je suis malade." Batting her eyelashes, Jayla bent over. "You are sick?" "Oui. I...am. How would you say? Throwing up?" The man looked uneasy. "The bathroom is not this way." "Sorry...I get lost and I..." Jayla started heaving. Putting her hand over her mouth she moved closer to the guard and...kneed him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach bending over. Not waiting for him to recover, she punched him the side of the head. The guard went down. "Nice." Blaze said, looking at the downed guard. Jayla looked at him in annoyance. "Did you kiss any of the girls?" "Jealous?" "Of what? You could kiss me anytime." "Really?" "No." ''" Is everything alright? Number 16...answer your radio." ''Blaze looked at and shut off the radio. "We should probably go..." "Yeah, too late." In record time they were surrounded by dozens of Luthor's goons. ''5 hours earlier....' “Ughh, losers,” Jayla muttered. These guys had been following her for half a block now. Canton was a big place and she wasn’t surprised. She had no money, anyway. So why were they following her?! She’d probably ticked off the club owner by asking her questions about Luthor's...less than legal business deals here. He was building another branch in his company here and Jayla was not happy about it. This was one of the times that Wolf would’ve told her to stay quiet. Jayla slowed and they slowed too. She stopped, reaching into her bag. She carried her sword everywhere she went. But it didn’t look like a sword; it looked more like a stick. Jayla ducked into an alley and waited for the first man who was stupid enough to try to attack her. She stilled her breathing...as soon as he rounded the corner, she attacked. The guy didn’t even know what hit him. Jayla swiped his leg, cutting him deeply. The man staggered backwards, gripping his leg. Jayla did a roundhouse kick to his chin and the guy was down. She waited a few minutes until the next one came in. Jayla sheathed her sword, and gave the man a smile. “Would you like to try it?” she asked. The guy’s eyes narrowed and he charged her. Jayla sidestepped, driving her elbow hard into the back of his neck. Jayla kicked him and the man went sprawling on his face. Jayla smirked. “I don’t like being followed.” Suddenly, Jayla was grabbed from behind and thrown against the wall. Pain radiated in her head and Jayla closed her eyes. She was stuck with her arms pinned to her sides. The other two guys got up and started beating on her. Jayla gasped in pain with each punch, each blow. Spots dotted her vision and she started to fade out. The men let go and Jayla fell to her knees. She looked up to see a boy wearing a red jacket, black undershirt, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seems to be made of a sort of protective body armor. He was beating on the men. Jayla stood up, bracing herself against the wall. “Get lost!” the boy growled. The men ran away without looking back. Jayla looked into his face. Well sorta. He was wearing a black mask and one of his eyes glowed red. He was looking at her like she was weak and she hated it. Jayla’s defenses rose. Blaze! “I was doing fine by myself, Blaze! I didn’t need you interfering,” Jayla snapped. She was frustrated. Saved, again. “Fine! Next time, I’ll let you get yourself beat to a pulp!” he answered. “Fine! Why were you following me anyway?” she asked, shakily walking out of the alley. “Saw you in trouble. I always stop to help a damsel in distress. Especially one with beauty like yours,” Blaze said. Jayla rolled her eyes. Another thing that she disliked was guys hitting on her. She should've known. With Blaze this was a regular thing. Flirting to him was an art that he had to keep practicing. “Do I get a kiss? Or even a thank you?” he asked. Jayla smiled as a thought came into her head. She turned around. “Sure. Why not? It wouldn’t hurt anything,” she said. She walked to him lifted up her hands and sprayed him in the face with her water bottle, "I'll only kiss one guy." “Thank you ever so much for following me. Don’t do it again,” she said, teleporting away. "Close enough, and very refreshing", said Firestormblaze. "Hmm, I wonder where she's going next," he added as he pressed some buttons on the computer on his wrist. Jayla headed up the stairs to her apartment, tired and bruised. It was quiet without Tor or Ms. Doms. They were her foster mother and brother. She looked at the photo again. Ms. Doms and Tor looked okay but scared. "Stop asking questions," it said. She'd gotten the photo the other day when she'd gotten home from school. She'd told Blaze about her investigations into LexCorps, but she hadn't told him about this. She knew what it meant. "Stop asking questions...or they die." Jayla crumbled the photo up. She wasn't going to stop and neither was she going to let her family die. She had to find them. She had to. Maybe she could ask Blaze for help...Jayla canned that idea. Even if he was her ally, she already owed him too much. She grew still. Jayla's mind wandered back to a time and place. ''"Her best friend had just died and Jayla had left Canton because it had been too hard to stay. She'd somehow ended up in Gotham and was trying to find a place to stay. So far no luck. So she'd decided to sleep on the street that night. While trying not to take other homeless people's corner or newspaper, Jayla had spotted Blaze. She'd been impressed by his katana and for some reason decided to steal it. As if. She'd been so smart or least she thought she had. Blaze had obviously caught her and after getting his katana back, proceeded to flirt with her, asking for a kiss. Jayla had been confused and a little annoyed. After spraying Blaze in the face with water, she'd introduced her self and he'd taken her in and they'd been "friends" ever since." '' She wondered what he was doing here since Gotham was his home city. She knew she couldnt do this be herself and Wolf, her best friend, was in England visiting family. So she couldnt ask him. She sighed and picked up her cellphone. "Hello?" "I need your help." "Really? Becuase I seem to remember you saying that you didnt need me "interfering." You were fine on your own." "Please." "Um..." "Do you want me to apologize?" "I could think of a lot of ways you could apologize." "Blaze, please? Luthor has my family." "Why?" "Because I led a protest agains his company moving to Canton. Because I know what LexCorps does." "No, I meant, why call me? Don't you have any other super hero pals?" "Yes. I do." "So call them." "I would. Trust me, you wouldn't be my first choice." Jayla groaned inwardly. She was so dumb. She trying to get his help. Sometimes she wished that she couldnt speak. "What I meant to say is that they're otherwise occupied." Silence. "Hello?" She was afraid he hung up. "Aren't you going to beg some more? Don't waste your time. I'm in. Just tell me when, and where you wanna meet up. Until then, I've got some things to handle." He hung up the phone, took of his mask, and proceeded elsewhere. Jayla stared at the phone. What things did he have to handle? In HER city? "We should probably get out of here....." "Yeah, too late." Jayla stared at the Luthor's goons, frustrated. She did NOT have time for this! "So..wanna take them down?" Blaze asked with a grin. Jayla leapt up, kicking first one guard in the head. She whipped around, ducked when Blaze threw a punch at the guy behind her. Blaze dropped to the floor, doing a leg sweep and knocking annother one to the ground. Flipping over one that was rushing at him, he got his arms pinned behind him. Blaze head-butted him. Then he picked him up, throwing him into several other goons that were coming their way. "Thanks." "Sure, pretty lady." Jayla froze another guy that was coming at her. She grit her teeth at the name, shaking off the bad memories. She lifted her hands and she froze the first guy guy coming at her, the the next one. "Don't call me that. Ever!" "Why not?" "There are way too many of these guys to take down." "Gotcha covered." Jayla took Blaze's hand as he threw a smoke pellet. She teleported the both of the them to a different location. The basement. "Arctic?" Jayla turned around to see her foster mother and brother, sitting in a small cell. She ran over "Are you guys okay." "I am. Tor's sick. He has been and those...those...idiots arent helping at all." "We're going to get you out of here." "We?" Jayla turned to see that Blaze had disappeared. She sighed. Title Cast and characters Continuity Production Ratings Trivia Cultural references Questions Answered questions Partially answered questions Quotes Category:JAYZICE Category:Firestormblaze Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Episodes Category:Episode